Start of a New Beginning
by Romantique Chic
Summary: Just a little fic about Harry and Ginny.... HPGW R&R please!


**Okay, I've read the books, and I know this doesn't have to do with how Ginny and Harry got together, but I just thought it was cute :). Anyhoo, hope you all like this, Read & Review if you do!**

**Haley**

_harrypotterandthe:sorceror'sstonechamberofsecretsprisonerofazkabangobletoffireorderofthephoenixhalf-bloodprincedeathlyhollows_

It was a warm, sunny day at the Burrow. Ginny was in her room writing, when she heard a voice from downstairs.

"Come one in, mate, we've missed you!" said Ron, rather loudly. Ginny knew he was talking to Harry...Harry...He's here! At this Ginny sprung up from her chair and half-ran to the kitchen. When she got there, she looked around for Harry, whom she couldn't find.

"Where's Harry?" she asked with a hint of concern and excitement.

"Who? Oh, Harry, your crush," said Ron with a teasing smile.

"That's not funny! And he's _not _my crush!" Ginny said blushing red in her cheeks.

"Whatever you say, Ginny, whatever you say. Oh, and Hermione will be here soon," Ron said.

"You've avoided my question. Where's Harry?"

"Oh, none of your -" but Ron was interupted as Harry came in from the livingroom saying, "Hey Ginny! Haven't seen you in a while." Ginny turned to face him. _Don't embarass yourself, Ginny, don't embarass yourself...but Ron is right, I do like Harry..._

"Hey, Harry. When did you get here?" Ginny said, surprised she didn't stutter.

"Just now. I heard Hermione's coming in about half and hour," said Harry casually.

Ginny looked at him in his eyes...his jade eyes...he still had his jet-black messy hair. _Same ol' Harry._ "Yeah. Dinner'll be ready in about an hour, so Hermione will be able to eat with us." _Darnit, Ginny! Talk about something interesting! Like...Quidditch!_

Ginny continued,"Do you want to play Quidditch with me?" She was again surprised. She should probably invite Ron, too, so that Harry won't think she likes him. "You too, Ron?"

Harry and Ron said, "Sure."

Harry stated, "I'll be right down. I'm going to put my stuff upstairs. See you in a few." Ginny and Ron walked to where they played Quidditch, picked up their brooms, and waited for Harry. Ginny smiled to herself; she was just glad that she could talk to Harry like they were just friends. Ron asked, "What are you smiling about, Gin?"

"Oh, nothing," said Ginny, but that 'nothing' was something. Not something, but someone. A green-eyed someone whom she couldn't stop thinking about. Speaking of which, Harry came toward them, but with two other people. Two people named Fred and George (AN - why do people always say 'Fred and George' instead of 'George and Fred'?).

"Hey, Gin! Ready to be beaten by my wonderful Quidditch skills?" said Fred. "You can resign, you know." Beside him George started acting like a chicken and clucked - at her. This meant war.

"Not at all, my dear brothers," said Ginny coolly.

"Eh, Fred! Our little sis' thinks she's good at Quidditch! Would you help me do the honors of showing she's wrong?" said George, handing Fred a broomstick.

"Of course!"

Ron said, "Okay, now let's divide into teams! Eh, we're a bit uneven, but Harry counts as two (damn seeker). Me, Fred, and Ginny against George and Harry!"

Fred and George walked in front of Ron, both arms crossed. Fred said, "Wait a minute, wait a minute. We want to rearrange!"

George said, "Yes! I say Ginny, Harry against Fred, me, and you."

Ron said in a hushed voice so that only Fred and George could hear him, "No! Ginny and Harry are not to be on the same team... I say..."

After fighting of team players, it settled as Ron and Harry against the other Weasleys. Ginny looked slightly disappointed at this, but she managed. After a whole match of throwing apples around instead of traditional Quidditch balls, neither team won. How can you win with just throwing around apples?

Anyhoo, they went inside to find Hermione just walking through the front door with her luggage. There were a bunch of "Hey, Hermione!" and "We've missed you!" and "Come in, haven't seen you in awhile!" After the whole affair, Ginny helped Hermione carry her stuff up to her room; they'd be roommates! Yay! When they got up there Hermione suddenly changed the topic from Quidditch,

"So... You still like Harry?"

"How'd you know I liked him in the first place?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, come on, you've got to be joking. When everyone greeted me down there, I saw how you kept glancing over at him as he accidentally brushed your hand with his!" said Hermione knowingly.

"You don't miss a thing, do you Hermione?" said Ginny smiling.

"Not at all," Hermione said returning her smile. "If you want, I can sort of get you to sit next to Harry..."

"How?"

"You'll see," said Hermione while heading out the door.

_harrypotterandthe:sorceror'sstonechamberofsecretsprisonerofazkabangobletoffireorderofthephoenixhalf-bloodprincedeathlyhollows_

At dinner that night, Hermione sat down in the seat next to Harry, and Ginny sat down next to Ron. The Weasleys all were crowded around a table full of plates and silverware (AN - what do they call silverware that's gold? Goldware?).

Hermione suddenly spoke to Ginny, "Hey, Gin? Switch seats with me, I wanted to sit next to Ron."

Ginny said, suddenly catching on, "Alright!" and headed over to Hermione's seat as she took her old one next to Ron.

Ginny, in fact, was very happy; she wanted any excuse to be next to him, being side to side with him (mind you, this is a very cramped table we're talking about), and accidentally brush his hand with her own as they reached for the extra food in the middle of the table at the same time. It was all very amusing, because she knew she able to do this without feeling worried that Harry knew she liked him. Harry didn't know; did he? Of course not. Not that she knew of. Dinner went as usual (except for the excitement Ginny contained) and they were all soon headed for bed. Ginny and Hermione walked to their room. Hermione started to get into bed, but Ginny was heading for the window.

"What are you doing, Gin?"

"Oh, I forgot, you don't know. I always go out on the roof to look at the stars. They're amazing. It's sort of my Ginny-time," replied Ginny.

"Alright then! But I bet I can think of someone who you'd like to be with during your 'Ginny-time'," said Hermione while fluffing up her pillow.

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Excuse me, but I'd rather not watch the stars with Voldemort."

Hermione laughed, "No, I meant Harry. You know, Harry Potter?"

Ginny smirked to herself as she climbed out the window and onto the roof of the first floor. She had brought a blanket with her so that she wouldn't get cold. While she stretched onto the blanket she looked up at the stars. Just then, a window opened. Not hers; Ron's. She expected Ron to come out and tell her being on the roof is dangerous, but instead Harry came out.

He looked over at her and said, "Oh - Hey, Gin. Didn't expect to see you out here."

Ginny smiled internally and said, "I always come out here. If you want you can join me."

"Alright. I came out here cause I'm not really tired at all, and I was going to read, but Ron didn't want a light on," explained Harry.

"How'd you know that this is a good place to come out?" Ginny wondered.

"I came out here a lot last summer," said Harry.

Ginny smiled at him, "Okay. Here, I have some extra blanket space," and Ginny scooted over to give Harry enough room, and Harry sat down.

They both layed down and stared up at the stars. Ginny felt both nervous and happy. Finally she could have some time with Harry without annoying brothers. But, then again, what was she supposed to talk about with him?

Harry looked over at her and said, "You know what Ron told me?"

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"He said you still liked me."

"Oh," was all Ginny could say. So he knew?

Ginny continued, "Do you believe him?"

"I don't know. I wanted to ask you myself, but never got the chance until now."

"Oh," said Ginny blushing. "Um, I - I, um -" _Ginny, now is _not _the time to stutter!_ she thought.

"I'm sorry to just pop that question out of the blue," said Harry, "You don't have to answer."

"I do like you," said Ginny without thinking, and immediantly regretting it.

"Oh," said Harry.

"But I understand if you don't like me, I'm -" but she was quieted by Harry pushing his lips against hers. It took a few seconds to catch what was happening, and Ginny began kissing back. They pulled away, smiling at each other.

"Sorry," said Harry blushing

"No, I enjoyed it. Did you really mean it?" asked a happy Ginny. She continued to stare into his jade eyes.

"Of course," said Harry, "I don't just go around kissing girls."

"Though you probably could. Why, though?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" said Ginny.

"Because I like you back."

"Oh..." said Ginny. She leaned forward, and Harry did too, and kissed. After awhile, he licked her lower lip seeking entrance, and Ginny happily agreed. His hands found themselves tangled up in her hair, and their tongues battled inside their mouths. Ginny lowered him to the ground and sat on his waist to get a better angle at him.

She could've sworn she heard him moan under her. As the kiss got deeper, there was a sudden voice,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!"

They looked up and saw Ron, open mouthed and staring. Harry and Ginny quickly scrambled to their feet and each began to stutter.

"Well, I - it's not what you think," said Harry.

"YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH MY SISTER ON THE ROOF!!" yelled Ron.

"Ok, um, maybe it _is _what you think," said Ginny slowly. She realized Ron's yelling probably woke up the entire household. "Ron, you're gonna wake everyone up - "

"I DON'T CARE! YOU TWO WERE PLAYING TONSIL HOCKEY OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!"

"Ron, just calm down, breathe in, breathe out," said Ginny. This calmed Ron just a bit, because he wasn't yelling that loud anymore.

"You are dead meat! I don't care if you are my best mate, Harry!" Ron half-shrieked.

Hermione looked out the window with Mrs. Weasley.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"If you must know, these two were eating each other's faces!" said Ron.

"Huh?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione quickly said, "It means they were, um, kissing slightly."

"Slightly?? More like all over eachother!" Ron yelled.

"Okay, just calm down, Ron, it's alright," said Hermione.

Ron caught the look on Hermione's face. He didn't speak another word. Then he climbed back inside the window of his room, and Ginny climbed back inside hers, without speaking.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her and said, "I knew it would happen after a while, don't listen to Ron. But that doesn't mean you two can, to quote Ron, 'eat each other's faces' all the time."

"I know, but I do like him... and he said he liked me..." said Ginny.

"I'm glad for you, dear. Now get some sleep tonight, okay? Night girls!" and Mrs. Weasley left the room.

Making sure she was gone, Ginny took her pillow and screamed into it so that it was muffled.

Hermione giggled, "So... was it fun?"

Ginny nodded, not trusting her own voice, and smiled widely.

"I'm so happy for you, Gin!" said Hermione. Then she started on her bossy tone, "Your mother's right, though. We need our sleep." And with that, they went to sleep.

_harrypotterandthe:sorceror'sstonechamberofsecretsprisonerofazkabangobletoffireorderofthephoenixhalf-bloodprincedeathlyhollows_

The next morning during breakfast, Ron was just about to start on Ginny and Harry again, but Hermione gave him that look again. Ginny was also glad he didn't, she didn't want Fred and George to know just yet. They would then be spending their time never leaving the two alone. But they wouldn't kill Harry over it; they'd just do pranks. During the whole time at breakfast, Harry and Ginny stole glances at each other whenever anyone wasn't looking; especially Ron.

Later, Ginny decided to go for a walk with Harry and Hermione.

Hermione said, "Hey, I'll be right back, I forgot I had to do something for Mrs. Weasley." She winked at Ginny when Harry wasn't watching. Ginny knew she didn't really have to do anything for her mother. She just wanted to give them some privacy.

So Harry and Ginny continued walking when Harry suddenly spoke.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?" urged Ginny.

"Do..."

**Haha! You'll have to find out next chapter. Tell me whether you want me to continue or not. Hopefully I'll get good reviews! If not, that's okay. And be truthful in the reviews! I'll take both good and bad.**

**Haley**


End file.
